mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Secretive13
Um Hi. So hello. I'm Secretive13, but everyone on the Wiki calls me Secretive, Secret, or S-13. I joined since October 26,2009, and from this day on, I also have rollback status! I'm eventually a really nice person, but I can be real annoyed by some people (aka the trolls and Summer;no one else). So remember, if you want to talk to me about anything, just talk to me okay? Also, on my user page, I'm in love with *cars pass by and prevent people from hearing my crushes* You get it? So see ya later! (Also, please remember to sign your posts with your username and such. Or you could use a word bubble, in case you have one.) YOUR REQUESTS Lil' Random Question Hola-Hey-Hi-'Sup? Hi Secret, yet again I is on a road trip. And, so, like, ya... how is you?Sneaker Night 00:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup, but it be fun...slugbug, yellow-car, out-o'-state-liscence plate game...it was a boring ride actuallySneaker Night 00:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) well, we're on the rings of Saturn right nowSneaker Night 01:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ya...they're bigger than you think...Sneaker Night 01:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ...... Hi! Hello Secretive! i screwed up!!! ?}} Poor You... Hey there Joslyn/ Jamie reques ¬3¬ }} A day to help EARTH! }} :) Hi! :Thanks for the message! lol I don't really mind about the Gertrude icon. Wow, you're page has a lot of stuff on it! lol I hope I'll learn how to do cool stuff like that soon. lol. But it's still a bit more complicated then CDE and Facebook and stuff I'm used to. lol yeah. You should add me, that way, you could explain in more detail about this thingg. You add me first. (I'm just a bit paranoid about creepers O_o) -> I figured out how to add pics!!! thanks thank you for welcoming me. i heard that you were like violets best friend so it doesnt really matter if you like her more than i do. :) so are you excited for the new game MySims SkyHeros??? i know that i am!!! <3 Hedgehoglover12 / gwen skyheros yeah! i know! what do you think it will be about??? like superheros or like random flying people? skyeheros AHHH that would be sooooo cool!!! hey, heres a pic of my sim: your sim your sim is cool. :) so why do you always name your sim amanda jane? Your Icon Here's your icon. I made you have glasses because my sim wears glasses in mysims agents and i didn't put them on my character icon. Sumaes01 12:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome :) Sumaes01 12:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha. That's kinda funny. Sumaes01 12:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) your sim ohhh i get it. :) }} Something wrong bla bla bla Well, Because I Feel Like It! }} Meow And this is the code: }} Gasp!! As in *Gasps* (You can reply to my message when you're back from school... *shivers*)}} yo here is some pie for you CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! }} Uh.... YOUR SIM'S VOICE!!! Hey Fun fact Presents To Cheer You Up... Hope that it helps!}} Today's Secret Ingredient......Conversation }} What the heck? So I seen that Izzy person edited your account too, what did she put? Puffles Rule 23:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule I think she put the same things on my profile too :O --Puffles Rule 00:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule the question is.....how? Best Friend Template and Friend Template Hey, Secretive. Can you tell me what the best friend template and the friend template are called or are they called that? Sumaes01 22:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! From the user aboave my website hey secretive, it would be so awesome if you could check out my website. the address is www.hedgehoglovers.yolasite.com i hope that you like it! <3 gwen p.s. maybe you could leave a comment on the chat page. :)